Someone like you
by Tonksinette
Summary: "J'étais là, j'étais seule et finalement, nous n'étions pas tellement différentes. Parce que tu te cachais à la perfection derrière ton masque souriant et hautain, avec un talent de comédienne que je n'avais jamais eu, malgré mes nombreux cours. "


Petite flamme,

Toi et moi ne faisions pas parties du même monde. Tu étais en haut de la pyramide sociale, dont j'étais le socle, celui qu'on ne remarque pas mais qui doit être là pour supporter tous les éléments qui se trouvent sur lui. Et je t'enviais tellement, parce que tous les regards se posaient sur toi, parce que tu avais le petit ami le plus mignon du lycée, celui qui je convoitais depuis plusieurs mois mais qui ne savait pas même que j'existais. Chacune de tes paroles faisaient office de loi, et si tu avais eu l'idée de décréter que manger la tête en bas était quelque chose de bien, je suis certaine que tous les élèves t'auraient suivi sans hésiter. Tu étais une étoile qui brillait au firmament, inatteignable pour moi, pauvre humaine aux pieds cloués au sol.

Je ne me souviens pas de la première fois que je t'ai vu, nouvelle parmi les crétins primaires qui peuplaient cette cour bétonnée. Mais la certitude que nous deviendrions amies a enveloppé mon esprit et je me suis sentie liée à toi, à ta silhouette fine et il n'y avait aucune place pour le doute. Je ne savais ni quand, ni comment, mais c'était certain. Comme deux plus deux font quatre, comme les arbres poussent dans la terre ou comme la lettre a précède la lettre b. Et même si je devais attendre, le destin nous lierait tôt ou tard. Et cela m'effrayait parce que je ne voulais pas croire en quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux avant que cela ne se réalise vraiment. Parce que m'imaginer, moi, la pauvre brunette cantonnée au rôle d'emmerdeuse de service, marchant dans les couloirs du lycée avec toi, la Cheerlader convoitée par beaucoup de garçons, paraissait impossible.

Puis, ton magnifique petit ami est parti avec une autre, et tu as déversé ton venin dans mon oreille, pendant un cours de mathématique. Ce jour-là, j'étais arrivée en retard parce que l'un de mes pères n'étaient pas parvenus à démarrer la voiture. Et lorsque j'ai poussé la porte de la classe, la seule place qui restait se trouvait contre le radiateur, à tes côtés. Parfois, le hasard fait vraiment bien les choses. Si le moteur de la voiture ne s'était pas enroué, nous n'aurions certainement jamais vécu ce que nous avons vécu. Et parfois, parfois, je songe que cela aurait finalement été préférable. Et je revois ton regard brillant de colère, alors que tu proférais des insultes contre cet homme qui t'avais humilié en te plaquant. Parce que tu n'avais pas le cœur brisé, tu avais simplement honte que quelqu'un ose te montrer que tu n'étais pas la meilleure de ce lycée. Je ne t'ai pas interrompu pendant cette heure, même lorsque tu élevais soudain la voix et que les regards se tournaient vers nous. J'étais fière que l'on me voit avec toi, et j'espérais que cela m'élèverait dans la pyramide sociale.

Et nous ne nous sommes plus quittées. Tu ne voulais pas retourner avec tes anciens amis, qui n'en étaient pas, parce que tu les voyais marcher et rire en compagnie de Finn et que c'était trop difficile. J'étais là, j'étais seule et finalement, nous n'étions pas tellement différentes. Parce que tu te cachais à la perfection derrière ton masque souriant et hautain, avec un talent de comédienne que je n'avais jamais eu, malgré mes nombreux cours. Tu avais des noirs secrets, des blessures profondes qui te faisaient souffrir en silence et dont tu n'as jamais parlé. C'est ton droit et je crois que tu m'admirais de le respecter, parce que quelqu'un d'autre aurait certainement tenté de fouiller contre ton gré dans les tiroirs clos de ta mémoire afin de mieux t'écraser ensuite. Mais pas moi. Je voulais simplement prendre le petit oiseau tremblant que tu étais pour te réchauffer et te permettre de prendre ton envol.

Les liens qui nous liaient se renforçaient à chaque secondes que nous passions ensembles. C'était tellement simple et évident entre nous. Nous pouvions tenir des conversations muettes en regardant dans les yeux de l'autre, ce miroir de l'âme. Nous avions un langage commun, que personne ne semblait comprendre, et qui nous occasionnait de véritables crises de rires parfois. Nous nous construisions un monde où nous étions les reines. Nous faisions toutes les blagues stupides que nous trouvions parce que nous étions certaines qu'aucune de dénoncerait l'autre. Tes anciens amis devenaient amers, parce que tu n'avais plus d'attention que pour moi, le vilain cafard, alors qu'ils étaient non loin de toi, brillants astres. Et ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui nous unissait, ce qu'ils essayaient de détruire, en vain. Toujours en vain.

Les vacances d'été ne furent qu'un immense lac de soleil dans lequel je nageais avec toi. Pas un jour, ou presque, ne se déroulait sans que je me retrouve face à tes longs cheveux blonds, ta peau laiteuse et ton sourire magique. Tu parlais et je t'écoutais, le vent frais glissant sur mes mains et m'apportant ton parfum, celui que tu laissais sur mes draps quand nous nous asseyons sur mon lit pour discuter. Et moi, le soir, je m'endormais avec l'étoffe pressée contre mon nez parce que j'avais la sensation d'être avec toi. Parce que tu sentais divinement bon, seulement pour cette raison. Nous refaisions le monde, nous imaginions un futur heureux et nous faisions des promesses d'amitié éternelle. L'optimisme nous étouffait et nous enivrait plus sûrement que n'importe quelle drogue.

Et puis, j'ai réalisé que j'avais envie de te serrer dans mes bras, de t'étouffer sous mes baisers et de te posséder. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que notre amitié n'était pas comme toute les autres, pour moi. Et cela était effrayant parce que si je te désirais cela signifiait que j'étais lesbienne, c'est à dire différente. Mais je ne voulais que toi, pas ces autres filles qui se dandinaient dans la rue ou parlaient trop fort. Je voulais posséder ton âme, puis ton corps parce qu'il la contenait, et si tu avais été un homme, je crois que cela n'aurait rien changé. Je voulais croire que c'était simplement des fantasmes de jeune femme, et que notre amitié était tellement forte que je la confondais avec de l'amour. Et pourtant, je n'avais plus que l'envie de poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes lorsque tu t'approchais de moi, et j'avais beau songer que c'était malsain, c'était plus fort que moi et je ne pouvais lutter. Tu étais mon amie et je ne voulais pas tout gâcher en faisant quelque chose d'idiot.

Tu as dis que tu voulais me dire quelque chose que tu n'avais jamais avoué à personne. Mon cœur s'est emballée et j'ai eu peur. Peur que tu me dises ce que je ne pourrais supporter, parce que ton visage était tellement grave que je pensais que tu m'annoncerais que tes parents te battaient ou que tu étais enceinte. Tu étais inquiète et tu m'as dis que tu pensais que je m'éloignerais de toi après ta révélation. Je t'ai promis que jamais, jamais, je ne te laisserais. Et aucun des mots que j'avais prononcé n'avait été plus vrai que ceux-là. Je serais à tes côtés, pour toujours. Tu aimais les filles et j'ai ris à ton annonce. J'ai ris parce que je crevais d'envie d'être avec toi et que tu aimais les filles. Tu n'as pas compris ma réaction, totalement inappropriée, mais j'étais tellement heureuse parce que cela nous laissait une chance. Mais tu ne l'as jamais su.

Nous nous disputions souvent, toi et moi, depuis le début de notre relation. Mais ce qui n'était que les grondements lointain d'un orage s'est métamorphosé en éclair lumineux, zébrant le ciel et déchirant les tympans. Ces soirs-là, je dormais dans mon oreiller humidifié par mes larmes et je me demandais pourquoi tes mots me faisaient tellement mal. Parce que je n'étais pas amoureuse de toi. Tu étais simplement mon amie. Celle dont la colère me brisait et dont le sourire me donnait envie de pleurer parce qu'alors je ressentais un bonheur inimaginable. Tu étais le soleil qui brillait sur mes jours et les ténèbres qui m'enveloppaient. Tu étais cet oiseau qui donnait des coups de bec dans les paumes de mes mains parce que je t'étouffais à vouloir te réchauffer. Mais je ne comprenais pas : je voulais simplement que tu sois heureuse avec moi.

Je te voyais te frotter contre ces filles, leur enfoncer ta langue dans la gorge, lorsque nous nous rendions à des fêtes et que tu étais totalement ivre. Et je restais assise sur une chaise, un verre dans la main, espérant que l'alcool t'aiderait à réaliser que j'étais celle que tu voulais, que je n'étais pas simplement ton amie, ta meilleure amie. Et lorsque tu vomissais, c'était moi qui restait auprès de toi, et te tenait les cheveux, parce que cela me rassurait de savoir que j'étais avec toi. Et tu gâchais chacune de mes soirées, mais cela m'était égal. J'aurais volontiers sacrifié ma vie entière pour toi, même si je souffrais. Et toi, tu ne voyais rien, tu t'excusais et remerciais toutes les personnes présentes parce que par leur action, tu ne t'étais pas noyée dans ton vomis et n'avais commis aucun acte que tu aurais regretté. Tous sauf moi, peut être parce que tu considérais cela comme normal que je veille sur toi, toujours. Mais cela ne l'était pas.

Désormais, les nuages avaient envahis le ciel de notre monde et le lien qui nous liait commençait à s'effiler, lentement. J'étais jalouse, terriblement jalouse. Cette fille qui prenait ma place, qui volait tes sourires et tes confidences, je la haïssais. Parce que j'étais là, pour toi, depuis le début. Et tu osais me délaisser pour quelqu'un qui te trahissait quand elle le pouvait, et te réduisait en esclavage, toi, la femme la plus libre que je connaissais. Même si tu ne refusais de le reconnaître, elle te fascinait. Elle était grande, elle était belle, elle était populaire. Elle était le reflet de ta personne lorsque nous étions au lycée. Et tu te retrouvais dans la position du cafard sur qui la colombe a posé les yeux. J'avais mal parce que je savais exactement ce que tu ressentais quand tu étais avec elle. Parce que tous ses sentiments qui se bousculaient en toi, je les avais ressenti avant toi, pour toi. Je te faisais des reproches vains et tu ne comprenais pas les raisons de ma colère. Parce que nous étions amies, juste amies.

Prostrée sous ma couverture, sanglotant en silence dans l'obscurité afin que mes pères me pensent endormie, je songeais à des choses terribles. Je ne voulais plus te voir parce que ta présence était la source de mon bonheur, mais aussi celle de ma plus grande douleur. Je ne dormais plus, songeant à nos disputes durant des heures avant de trouver le sommeil. Je t'écrivais des messages que je ne t'envoyais pas parce que j'espérais que tu ferais le premier pas dans la réconciliation. Parce que cela aurait signifié que je comptais pour toi et que tu avais besoin de moi. Mais cela n'était jamais le cas et, après quelques jours, je m'excusais et tu me disais que cela ne pouvait plus durer, que c'était la dernière fois, que notre relation était trop étrange. C'était vrai, tellement vrai. Mais je ne pouvais me passer de toi et tu ne pouvais te passer de moi. Et tu finissais toujours par me dire que tu n'envisageais pas le futur sans notre amitié. Et que l'on pouvait se disputer avec ceux à l'on tenait le plus, parce que l'on sait qu'il en faudrait beaucoup plus pour les perdre.

Et il y eut l'éclair qui frappa mon cœur, me laissant chancelante. Je ne pouvais plus. La douleur qui me brisait était trop forte pour compenser le bonheur que tu m'apportais. Tu l'avais favorisé elle, une fois de trop. Cette fois-ci, je ne me suis pas excusée et le silence s'est installé. C'était difficile, parce que nous partagions la même classe, les mêmes amis et que je devais lutter violemment contre mon être pour ne pas te serrer dans mes bras ou te hurler combien je t'aimais. Blessée par mon attitude, tu t'es réfugiée derrière ta fierté, et j'ai attendu durant de longs mois un message de toi. Mais finalement, j'avais tellement souffert auparavant de nos nombreuses disputes que ce silence m'affectait peu. Et puis, je te voyais vivre lorsque nous étions au lycée et cela me suffisait de voir que tu étais heureuse. Ton bonheur. C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu et tout ce que je voudrais toujours.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes à l'université et ma rancœur s'est définitivement effacée. Je continue de veiller sur toi de loin, grâce à Internet et à nos connaissances communes. Aussi longtemps que je le pourrais. Et si un malheur arrivait, je traverserais les Etats-Unis immédiatement, en abandonnant tout. Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte, le jour et la nuit, demain ou dans dix ans, que je vive dans un placard ou dans un palace. Je t'accueillerais sans te poser de questions, même si tu es couverte de sang ou que tu as un cadavre sur l'épaule. Je serais ta cabane dans les bois, ta baie abritée au milieu de l'océan démonté, ton refuge chaleureux perché sur la montagne enneigée. Tu pourras te réfugier dans mes bras et souiller mon T-shirt des perles qui couleront de tes yeux. Je te bercerais de ma voix, et caresserait tes cheveux blonds et tout s'arrangera parce que nous serons ensembles toi et moi.

Parfois, j'entends ton rire qui fait écho au mien et alors ma respiration se bloque pendant quelques secondes. Des années plus tard. Mon cœur bondit lorsque j'entends ton prénom. Et lorsque je sens ton parfum, j'inspire profondément et je ne peux retenir le sourire qui naît sur mes lèvres. Je pense à toi chaque jour, parce que nous avons vécu tellement de choses ensembles, qu'il suffit d'un infime détail pour que ton visage surgisse devant mes iris. Heureux, comme dans les temps anciens. J'ai fais la paix avec ton souvenir, et le sommeil m'est revenu. Parfois, je rêve que je te serre de nouveau dans mes bras, et alors mon bonheur est immense. Et je te murmure que tu es belle et que tu me manques. Et je te remercie parce que je me suis brûlée les ailes en m'approchant trop près du bonheur avec toi, mais je sais qu'il est plus qu'un concept philosophique.

Je voudrais que tu sois là quand je recevrais mon diplôme. Je voudrais que tu sois là lorsque j'obtiendrais mon premier emploi, à Broadway. Je voudrais que tu sois là lorsque la foule m'applaudira pour la première fois. Je voudrais que tu sois là lorsque je trouverais la personne qui me fera frôler le bonheur que tu m'as fais atteindre. Je voudrais que tu sois là lorsque je me marierais. Je voudrais que tu sois là lorsque mes enfants naîtront. Je voudrais que tu sois là quand des rides creuseront mon visage. Je voudrais que tu sois là quand la mort frappera aux portes voisines. Je voudrais que tu sois là lorsque je mourrais, que tu tiennes ma main dans la tienne et que tu me dises que tout ira bien, parce que ce serait pour moi la plus magnifique des façons de quitter la terre. Tu es le meilleur et le pire de mon existence, son commencement et sa fin.

Et je t'aime. Je t'aime et mon amour pour toi fut tellement puissant qu'il en restera toujours une trace en moi. Et cette partie de moi qui contient la trace de ton amour, réclamera toujours ta présence.

Rachel Berry, ton étoile filante.


End file.
